


Not A Boring Date On A School Night!

by Hoshisaki



Series: Not Boring At All [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Book-nerd!Derek, Dating a Teacher, Derek reads, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Sheriff is understanding, Sheriff orders vegan food, Single Parents Dating, Stiles can't deal with this, Stiles throws a fit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshisaki/pseuds/Hoshisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek says, he'd come over and help Stiles study, Stiles just knows, they'd end up in bed. Which they do. But the evening is far from over and Stiles' luck is about to run out.<br/>(Or: The unexpected and unplanned encore to the Not Boring At All Series.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Boring Date On A School Night!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SherlocKai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlocKai/gifts).



> This basically happened to a person I know and their outrage inspired me to write this little, unplanned encore. Hang in there, hon!  
> Also, a big "Thank You!" to everyone who left kudos/comments to the series. You guys are amazing!

**Not A Boring Date On A School Night!**

 

Derek's chest is one of the most beautiful and comfortable places to be snuggled up against, in Stiles' humble opinion. Even if the love bites fade as soon as Stiles' lips let go of the hot skin. Then again, Stiles bruises like a peach and thus has more than enough marks on his body for both of them. He nips playfully at Derek's collar bone and enjoys the salty taste of cooled sweat.

Above him, Derek chuckles, rubs his stubbled chin into Stiles' hair and turns a page.

Stiles nuzzles the dip between Derek's pecs, making him sigh and lower the book.

“Stiles,” Derek says in his exasperated tone of voice.

“Yes, yes, I know,” Stiles answers with a frustrated groan and lets his head fall back on Derek's chest. “No hanky-panky until the book is finished. You made me swear. Yes, yes. Let's get on with dear Miss Eyre. I'm ready for round three.” He adds with a lewd grin and a feather light stroke of finger-tips down his boyfriend's abs, nudging the waistband of the black boxer briefs.

“So I noticed.” Derek hugs Stiles tighter, kisses his forehead apologetically and goes back to reading. After all, he has come over to help Stiles study when he had complained that no amount of Adderall could keep him interested in a 400 pages British classic novel, especially when he'd already seen the movie version, for more then five minutes. And he knows about Derek's weak spot for old books.

So Derek reads loud; his soft baritone is music in Stiles' ears and just as Derek and Jane Eyre are telling everyone about the recent marriage, Derek stops and perks up.

“You okay, Big Guy?” Stiles mumbles.

“Your dad just paid twenty bucks for vegan food. Did you blackmail your father into something, Stiles?”

Stiles huffs. “Though I'm not afraid to stoop so low to save Dad's health, I didn't do anything. This week.” He grins sheepishly. “I guess, all my nagging him finally paid off?” Stiles shrugs and urges Derek to continue reading.

He is shaking in anticipation as Derek starts on the very last page, can feel himself building up to a semi by the middle of the page. Which is when Derek stops again and furrows his eye brows.

“What now?” Stiles whines in frustration and is about to throw the poor book out of the window.

“Why would Mrs. Martin bring wine when she's visiting here?”

“What?!”

Derek looks just as confused as Stiles feels, before he says, “Oh. That's why.”

“What? Tell me! No one gets drunken secrets out of my dad but me!”

Derek gives him a look, then says, “Apparently they have an impromptu dinner date in your living room.”

The gears in Stiles' head turn a mile a minute for a few seconds before Stiles jumps out of the bed. “No way! No, no, no. Derek, put your pants on, leave the shirt, come with me. No woman sits on my mom's favorite couch while flirting with my dad. Except for Melissa McCall, that's Scott-and-Stiles-are-bros-approved. Anyone else can...” He trails off and pulls on the shirt he's grabbed randomly from the floor. Oh, turns out to be Derek's, nice.

Derek looks like he thinks Stiles is making a big mistake, but Stiles is pulling him into the hallway and down the stairs very noisily. He loudly chatters at Derek about reading for class and being thirsty and hey, why don't they order pizza as they more or less stumble into the living room and upon the Sheriff and Mrs. Martin.

“Whoops, hey Dad. Uhm, hey Mrs. Martin. We totally didn't see you there.” Stiles gushes in fake innocence and by the look on Dad's face, at least three of the present parties know it's faked. “Why didn't you tell me you were expecting company? Frankly, I figured the sexiling thing didn't start until college, but hey, practice makes perfect, right?”

“Stiles,” Sheriff Stilinski says, half a warning, half a plea. “Since it's my house, I thought I'd invite a friend over for dinner. Seems only fair, considering...” He nods at Derek whom Stiles can feel tensing up behind himself.

“Ah, I see. But Dad, there's a tiny miscalculation in that logic. Derek and I are more that 'just friends' as you very well know.”

“Oh,” Mrs. Martin tries to hide her gasp behind her hand. “I didn't... I'm sorry.”

Something must strike his dad, for he speaks up before Stiles can say anything.

“That's not going to be a problem, is it, Natalie? That my son is bisexual and in a loving relationship with a nice, young man?”

Stiles is surprised by his dad's words and oddly touched. Almost enough to have second thoughts about what he's doing.

“No, no, of course not!” Mrs. Martin reassures them hastily, gesturing placatingly. “It's just a bit of a news for me. Last time I saw, Stiles was holding hands with a girl.”

“Yeah, since bio class ended, a few things happened. Oh, right, bio class! Which I sat in and you taught. Well, this evening just gets weirder and more awkward by the minute.” Stiles claps his hands together. “Anyway, Derek and I were gonna order meat lovers pizza, but sorry Dad, I can see, you have been served.” He gives Mrs. Martin a double thumbs-up. “Kudos to you, Mrs. Martin. I can never get him to eat his veggies voluntarily, but somehow you managed that. Congratulations! Just make sure, he eats his broccoli. Dad hates broccoli, right Dad?”

Stiles takes a step forward and pats Dad's shoulders, fingers digging in hard.

Dad is laughing nervously and tries to explain, “Stiles is very concerned about my diet.”

“Yeah, Mom told me to. She made my ten-year-old self pinkie-promise her that I would watch out for Dad. Me or professionally trained medical staff, if need be.” He sighs in nostalgia that's only thirty percent faked and hugs his dad over the back of the couch.

The Sheriff awkwardly pats Stiles' forearms. “It's okay, Kiddo.”

“If you say so,” Stiles grumbles and hugs Dad again. “But you know, you can talk to me or Hazel anytime, right? Get cuddles from Hazel anytime you want, right?”

Dad nods, both fondly and a little embarrassed.

“Who's Hazel?” Mrs. Martin looks sufficiently flabbergasted.

“Oh, only the creature with the most silky hair and the cutest big brown button eyes in the world!” Stiles exclaims as he straightens up. “His words, not mine,” he adds, pointing accusingly at his dad.

“Is she?” Mrs. Martin lifts an elegantly plucked eye brow at the Sheriff. Objectively, Stiles has to admit, she's just as beautiful as her daughter, in a very mature kind of way. But she's neither his mom nor Scott's and therefore...

“He is,” Dad stresses the pronoun. “He is also Stiles' pet rabbit.” He says before Mrs. Martin can draw to wrong conclusions. Dad glares at Stiles, “Is there anything else, son?”

“Erm,” Stiles is running out of ideas. “Melissa says hi. I ran into her at the supermarket yesterday.” That part is true. He and Derek were getting snacks (and a new bottle of lube) for a quiet Saturday night in. “And she says, we should totally come over and have a barbecue in her back yard sometime soon.” Not true. “You know, so you can go all proud-caveman-made-fire-and-fed-the-kids on us.” That actually happened more than once.

“Stiles,” his father groans in embarrassment. “Stop talking.”

Stiles laughs loudly and Mrs. Martin chuckles a little.

“Don't worry, Dad. You'd make a great caveman-daddy. That's why you and Derek get along so well.”

The Sheriff snorts and Derek shoves at Stiles' shoulder with an indignant “Hey!”

“Chill out, dude. You know what I mean.” He turns around to guide Derek in the direction of the kitchen. “Go get the orange juice while I call the pizza place!”

 

Twenty minutes later, Stiles still paces around his room and tries to think of ways to make his dad see reason. Derek watches him patiently from the bed. A knock on the door interrupts their musings.

Dad opens the door and holds out the temptingly smelling pizza box like a peace offering.

“Look, Stiles,” he says. “I...”

Stiles is intend on not apologizing until at least tomorrow. “No, you look, Dad. You can't go and date one of my teachers, okay? I get that you miss Mom and that you're ready to go on with your life and get some action, but could you do that with some nice lady who is not my teacher and does not check out your son's boyfriend's backside? How would I pay attention in bio class ever again?”

Derek takes the pizza from Dad's hands and sets it down on the desk.

“Thanks Derek,” the Stilinski men say in unison and, startled by that, laugh.

“Stiles, son,” the Sheriff says after a deep breath, “Of course I miss your mom, I'll always miss her. And you will, too. And that's totally okay. So, when you're ready to see another woman at my side, you tell me, ok? Until then, I'll try to keep it PG-13. Deal?”

Stiles can't help but sniffle a little and pull his father in for another hug, a really real one this time. “Okay Dad,” he mutters into the woolen cardigan. He backs away and smirks. “Not that you could get the girl dressed like that.” They share a glance up and down Dad's casual I'm-40plus-years-old-and-a-single-dad clothing.

“I could indeed.” The Sheriff straightens to his full height and then sags when he realizes, “Wait, that conversation feels somehow familiar.”

“Does it?” Stiles' smirk widens and he shoves his dad out of the room. “Thanks Dad, have fun Dad, bye Dad.”

In the hallway Dad turns around to frown at him and whisper conspiratorially, “Hamburger or steak for that barbecue?”

“Grilled veggies for you, that much is for sure.” Stiles laughs and gently closes the door. Maybe, just maybe, there's still a chance he'll win that bet with Scott, they made back in middle school about whose parent would ask the other out first. Stiles' money and three chocolate bars still say Melissa.

With a sigh and smile he sinks into Derek's lap and embrace and they enjoy the pizza before that turns into enjoying the aforementioned round three.

Afterwards, Stiles lazily combs his fingers through Derek's hair and wonders aloud, “Hmm, in a worst case scenario, do you think, I could move into your loft until I start college?”

Derek chuckles. “I don't think that will be necessary, but sure. You already know the code for the alarm system anyway.”

“True.” Stiles leans down to capture Derek's lips in a sweet kiss. “But why would you think that?”

“I just heard Mrs. Martin leaving without a good-bye kiss.”

Stiles grins and, later, falls asleep in Derek's arms with a happy smile.

 

~ The End ~


End file.
